A digital to analog converter (DAC) is an electronic circuit that converts a binary number to an analog voltage or current signal. A shortcoming of conventional DACs is their bulk output, which is not stepped or incremented. This limits their robustness and degrades performance. If a stepped output is desired, the user must step the output using lengthy tables or costly algorithms.